


Back In Time

by TheOnlyHivera



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 100 Year War, AU, Avatar the Last Airbender, F/F, F/M, Korrasami - Freeform, Leader!Asami, Ozai's Angels - Freeform, Spirit World, Time Travel, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyHivera/pseuds/TheOnlyHivera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Asami and Korra are vacationing in the spirit world, they run into the evil spirit of Unalaq.  In a turn of events, Unalaq travels back in time and takes Asami with him.  Asami wakes up not only in the past but during the 100 year war.  Unalaq somehow manges to kill Sokka and Katara before they discover the boy in the iceberg so it's up to Asami, with the help of some old and new members of Team Avatar, to find the spirit of time so she can reverse time and put everything back in place.  But with Ozai's Angels on her tail that won't be so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys so this chapter is a little rushed and fast paced but it's because it's more of a prolouge or an introduction more than it is a chapter. The purpose of this part was to lay down the basis and introduce you into what this fanfic is about. I promise the future chapters will be longer and set at a slower pace than this one. Thanks and enjoy!!!!

Korra and I were walking hand in hand through the spirit forest, enjoying each others company. After three long years and a few months of fighting with Kuvira, Korra and I were finally together. It felt so good to actually say that Korra was my girlfriend. And to make up for lost time, Korra took me on vacation into the spirit world. The spirit forest was our first stop. The spirit forest was so beautiful! All the florescent colored trees, the way all the baby spirits flew around playing games and enjoying themselves, and the most beautiful thing of all, I was in the center of it all with Korra. Once we made it to the end of the forest, Korra and I stopped walking.  
  "You wanna see somthing cool? I wanna show you the tree of time." Korra asked me with a smirk on her face as if she was trying to impress me. I nodded my head and smiled at Korra's silliness. Korra gave me a quick peck on the lips before we stepped outside of the forest. All I saw was a gigantic and aged tree that was rooted to the ground in the center of a vast empty land. It's branches grew high above and twisted and turned in all different directions. The tree was naked, no leaves or vines, just branches. There was an over sized hole right in the center of the tree. Through the beauty of the aged tree, something seemed a little off.  
  There were streams of neon orange lights just swirling around the tree in spiral pattern. The lights reminded me of the time we faced Unalaq and his spirit bending. Was somebody trying to spirit bend the this tree? I looked to Korra for answers but before I could ask anything, I saw a look of pure terror across her face. Obviously those streams of light weren't supposed to be there. Korra and I ran through the empty land and stopped when we reached the tree. Up close the tree seemed even bigger. It towered over Korra and I. Korra placed her hand on the tree and closed her eyes.   
  "Oh no." She said as she opened her eyes.  
  "What's wrong Korra?" I asked concerned.   
  "Something's inside the tree trying to use it's engergy for something bad." Korra and I climbed the tree with speed and purpose. It only took a few minutes to make it inside the tree. When we did, both Korra and I were shocked. It was Unalaq! Clear as day! He was fluidly moving his hands and arms in different directions. He was trying to spirit bend the tree!  
  "Unalaq!" Korra shouted out.  
  "Hello dearest Korra." Unalaq responded without pausing his bending.  
  "How is this possiable? Korra asked confused. Last time I checked Korra purfied Vatuu while he and Unalaq were fused. Even if Unalaq was still alive, he shouldn't have been back for 10,000 years.   
  "Oh Korra," Unalaq laughed. "Did you truly believe that old fool Iroh was the only one capable of separating his spirit from his physical form and live in the spirit world? I was simply biding my time and energy so I can exact my revenge. Which is almost complete." Unalaq smile was sinister. Next thing I knew one of Unalaq's spirit lights were heading straight for Korra. Reacting on instinct, my feet moved without my control and ran in front of Korra to protect her from Unalaq's attack. The minute the light made contact with me, everything turned white.  
  It seemed like hours passed before I saw color again. Slowly trees began to form around me, followed by grass beneath me, and lastly the dark blue sky and brightly shinning moon above me. When all the scenery returned I realized i was sitting on cold wet grass. It was night time, which was weird considering I had just been in the spirit world. This area felt like it was the physical world. But...how? And where was Korra and Unalaq? And how did I get out of the tree of time and back into the physical world? Just then I heard a stick break in the distance. My head snapped towards the direction of the sound. I stood up and readied myself for a fight.   
  A young boy(about 17 or 18), about my height stepped out from beyond the trees. He had long dirty brown hair that was tied back into a bun. His eyes were green like mine. I couldn't even begin to describe the boy's clothes because I wasn't even sure they were clothes. They looked like dirty rags that were sewn together in a way to make it seem like they were a short and shorts. The boy looked perplexed to see me. Just as I was to see him.  
  "Are you here to kill us?" The teenager asked calmly as if he were used to people trying to kill him.   
  "No. Why would you ask that?"  
  "Well even though I've never seen an outfit like the one your wearing, it kind looks like a fire nation outfit."  
  "It's not a fire nation outfit. Even if it was why would I be here to kill you?" I questioned. The boy laughed as soon as the question left my lips.   
  "You're joking right? Have you been living somewhere in a cave with badger moles for your whole life? Lady there's a war going on between the fire nation and basically everybody who isn't fire nation."  
  "What?" I was stunned, lost for words.  
  "Oh my god," The teenager continued to laugh. " You really don't know. We're going on year 100 of the fire nation war on all the other nations." Suddenly everything clicked in my head as if the gears in my brain finally started to work. Unalaq used the tree of time to turn back time and when I stepped in front of the spirit light, Unalaq took me with him back in time.   
  Here I was, a republic city girl trapped in the past during the longest and deadlist 100 year war.   
    
  


	2. Start Of A New Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys prepare yourself because this chapter is like 99.9999999% dialogue. There's a lot of explanation in this first offcial chapter. Leave me a comment if anything is confusing and I'll try my best to explain it better. You learn more about the plot of the story and what's to come so i hope you like it. And as promised it's longer and slower paced than the intro.

  "Um... you okay lady?" The boy asked me once he saw my confused expression. Quickly I regained my composure and fixed my expression. It wasn't the time to panic.  
  "Yeah I'm fine." I faked a smile. "What's your name?"  
  "Kato!" The teenager announced proudly.  
  "Nice to meet you Kato I'm Asami." I introduced my self professionally. "Can you help me find some normal clothes please?"  
  "Oh! You're Asami! I've been looking all over this forest for you!" Kato's words shocked me. I wasn't even from this time, he couldn't have been talking about me. There was simply no way. I doubt i was even conceived during the war.  
  "You must be thinking about somebody else. I'm not from here." I said plainly.  
  "Not if you're Asami Sato." There was literally no way Kato could've been talking about me! I was from more than a half of a century in the future. My mother wasn't even born until after a few years after Aang and his friends stopped the war. Could there have been another Asami Sato during the war?  
  "How do you know my last name?" I questioned defensively. "I only told you my first name."  
  "Oh right. I was kind of creepy just now. Sorry." Kato laughed.  
  "That doesn't answer my question."  
  "One of your friends is back at my village is looking for you! He paid me 50 gold yuans to find you!" Impossible. Everything Kato was saying was just not possible. As far as i knew only Unalaq traveled back in time with me. None of my friends could've been looking for me.  
  "Oh really? What's my friend's name?" I raised and eyebrow.  
  "His name is Horrin! What kind of friend doesn't know her own friend's name?"  
  "Oh Horrin that's right! Can you take me to him?" I said ignoring Kato's remark and acting as if I knew who Horrin was. I didn't know who he was but if he knew who I was and was looking for me I was determined to find out why.  
  "Of course crazy lady." Kato rudely agreed to help. Kato turned around and walked into the forest with me on his tail. As we walked through the forest I noticed Kato never took his eyes of me. The way he looked at me reminded me of the way Meelo looked at me when I first met him. His green eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he stared at me. A little drool escaped and ran down the corner of his mouth.  
  "Why are you staring at me?" I asked bluntly.  
  "Up close you're gorgeous." Kato replied as if he had half a brain. "You're just so pretty."  
  "T-Thank you?" The way Kato complimented me made feel awkward. The rest of the way to his village was spent with silence and Kato staring at me. Once we finally made it to his village I was stunned and saddened. I would've that there would have been some buildings but there wasn't. Kato's village was just a series of family's huddled around fires that were spread out across an empty land. All the family's were covered in dirt and grime as if they haven't been clean in years. Everybody was just so skinny. Their bones were noticable which was a sign of starvation. They all looked depressed, it appeared like they had given up on life. The only one with any happiness left in him was Kato.  
  "Where are we?" I asked Kato never taking my eyes off the villagers.  
  "Welcome to my little earth kingdom village. It may not be much but it's home." Kato said casually.  
  "If this is the earth kingdom can't you just bend some shelters or something?"  
  "Wow. You really don't know anything do you? The fire nation went around the entire earth kingdom years ago and imprisoned any benders. Right after they were done with the southern water tribe of course."  
  "That still doesn't explain why there's no buildings or homes for your village."  
  "Oh we're not allowed to have houses or any kind of buildings, Fire Lord Ozai said that implies we have privacy which we don't apparently." Kato explained nonchalantly. I have read all the history books about Avatar Aang's adventures after being freed from the iceberg, the earth villages weren't described as being as bad as Kato's was. As a matter of fact, I was pretty sure the time I was in was about the same time that Katara and Sokka broke Aang free. So how come things were worse, not better?  
  "Only rich family's within the earth kingdom can have houses or practice bending," Kato continued. "like the Beifongs. I hear the daughter's blind but somehow she's the greatest earthbender ever seen. As along as they pay Ozai a large amount of money, they won't take her to Ba Sing Se."  
  "What's wrong with being in Ba Sing Se?" I asked confused. Before Kato could speak a voice called out from one of the groups huddled around the fires.  
  "Asami!" A strange man called as he walked towards Kato and I. Oddly enough, this man stood out from the rest. He looked well fed and very clean. Clearly he wasn't from the village. Even his short hair was neatly maintained and clean. This must have been Horrin.  
  "Horrin!" I said reciprocating the same excitement Horrin did. I had to play along if I wanted to find out who he was and how he knew me. Horrin and I embraced each other in a soft hug.  
  "Thank you Kato! Could you give us some privacy I need to talk to Asami." Horrin said to Kato as we let each other go. Kato nodded happily and ran off to one of the groups.  
  "Who are you and how do you know me?" I questioned and got right to the point, I came off a little hostile to be honest.  
  "Woah Asami!" Horrin laughed. "I'm a friend. I know about you because I'm the Spirit of Knowledge. I basically know everything." I could tell Horrin was very arrogant and a lair. The Spirit of Knowledge was an enormous owl named Wan Shi Tong. Horrin was neither enormous or an owl. As a matter of fact Horrin was even shorter than me.  
  "Now I know what you're thinking. I'm not Wan Shi Tong the giant owl and guardian of the spirit library. But as you can see, a lot of things about this time don't make sense according to the history texts you've read, am I right?"  
  "Yes." I agreed.  
  "You see when Unalaq travled back in time and hopped along with him, the both of you were dropped off at different times. You were dropped of at this time while Unalaq travled back fifty years further than you did. With all the knowledge of the future, Unalaq's spirit was able to relay that information to the previous fire lord and the current one, Ozai. With that information both the previous fire lord and Ozai were able to change history. The previous fire lord didn't really change much because he was already ancient and dying but Ozai changed everything."  
  "So that's why everything's different." I said while trying to process the information I was given.  
  "Yes ma'am. Ozai was able to conquer over the the other nations quicker and more brutally. He was able to kill Sokka and Katara's father and mother before they even met. Which means Aang is still trapped in an iceberg floating around somewhere. Without Aang, Toph never left her parents, Zuko was banished earlier than he was meant to and was sent to a prison camp for enemy's of the fire nation, and Azula, Ty lee, and Mai were able to concur Ba Sing Se and turn the entire city into the fire nation's biggest prison camp." That's why Kato said Toph's parents pay Ozai money to keep Toph out of Ba Sing Se!  
  "That doesn't explain Wan Shi Tong." I challenged Horrin.  
  "Oh," Suddenly Horrin looked sad."When Unalaq told Ozai about the Spirit Library, he decided that all the information couldn't be aloud to exist because he understands that knowledge was power. And power could equal to his demise. So he had his army of fire benders not only destroy the library itself but burn everything inside. When I stumbled upon the library one day, Wan Shi Tong took a liking to my eagerness to learn and understand the world so he took me on as his assistant. I would help him organize, clean, and just overall help maintain the beauty of the library." Horrin's expression became sadder as he continued explaining his story. "So when the fire soldiers attacked the library and Wan Shi Tong suspected that his all his knowledge and legacy were in danger, he was able to pass on everything he knew he had ever known into my mind. All his secerts, all the facts, every single piece of knowledge he had locked up inside his head is know running around in my head. At the very last minute, Wan Shi Tong was able to help me escape so that all his knowledge would survive if anything happened to him."  
  "Oh... I'm sorry." I couldn't think of anything else to say.  
  "It's okay. It happened years ago. But that's why I call myself the Spirit of Knowledge, it's so Wan Shi Tong can live on through me." That was actually pretty honorable of Horrin. How he went from arrogant to honorable in just a few seconds was beyond me.  
  "But how do you know about me." I asked still a little confused.  
  "Wan Shi Tong didn't just know things about the past and present, he knew more than he led on. Wan Shi Tong wasn't just any ordinary giant owl spirit, he was the only spirit in existence to actually exist outside of time. If he wanted to, he could travel back when too Yang Chen was Avatar and second later be in a time 500 years later. That's how he knew so much. He knew things about the past, present, and future. That's how he knew when to transfer his knowledge to me and now I know everything he knows. That's how I knew when and where you would be when you traveled back in time."  
  "Woah. That's a lot of information. Wait so you know what's going to happen from now on?"  
  "Kind of. Alot of it's hazzy because Wan Shi Tong wasn't alive to see this happen. So I know certain things but not everything." I looked at Horrin incredulously. He knew basically everything in the world and his mind was still in tact. Horrin had to be a very strong person to hold so much information and still be sane.  
  "So you were looking for me right?"  
  "Yes i was. I need your help."  
  "My help?" Horrin was basically and all knowing spirit and he needed my help?  
  "Yes. I know how to reverse time and save Korra and Wan Shi Tong and make everything happen when and how it's supposed to. But I can't do it myself. I need help from you and a few others."  
  "Obviously you have my help. Anything to save Korra and the rest of the world." I agreed to help without hesitation.  
  "We need to bring Kato with us also."  
  "Why? I mean he is a grown teenager but we can't separate him from his family.They probably need him more than we do."  
  "We need him because he's the most important piece in helping us save time." Horrin confessed.


	3. Earthly Transportation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've come up with an official system for this fanfic. The chapter's that are short or not as long as the others are chapters nothing really exciting happens or build up for the exciting chapters and the long ones are the really important chapters. So enjoy the new chapter!

"And why is he so important that we have to separate him from his family?" I questioned Horrin. Horrin took a deep breath before speaking.  
  "It's not my secret to tell...it's his. Besides we're not taking him away from anything. Kato lives in the village by choice. His family is imprisoned in Ba Sing Se. Kato has three other siblings and his parents stopped paying the fire nation protection money so that they could afford food for all their kids. Needless to say that's why they were imprisoned. As for Kato's siblings... let's just say it was a good thing Kato wasn't home that day." Suddenly my heart reached for Kato. I knew what it was like to lose your family. Despite losing his entire family Kato did have a sunny attitude. At least he had that.  
  "Okay I won't ask any further questions but if I'm going to be stuck in this time for awhile I'm going to need some different clothes."   
  "Already covered." Horrin smiled.  
    
                          ...

  Horrin escaped for a few seconds inside the forest and when he came back out, he had a pile of rags in his hand. Upon further inspection the pile in his hands weren't rags but the same style clothes that the other villagers had. Horrin handed me the clothes and I hid behind a tree to have some type of privacy. I stripped out of my clothes quickly. I threw on the dirt stained tank top on hesitantly. Not because it was dirty but because it smelled as if it was soaked in vinegar for hours. The same with the skin tight sweat pants. Covered in dirt and reeked of vinegar. The flats Horrin gave me were an olive color, the flats were covered in holes. Even the soles were worn out. My feet had already felt pain the minute I had put them on.   
  I folded my clothes nice and neat before stepping back into the village. Horrin left the spot he was in before I went into the forest to change. I scanned the village for Horrin. When I finally spotted him, I couldn't help but smile. Horrin and Kato were off to the side playing some sort of game. Horrin was kicking a medium sized rock around while Kato was trying to kick the rock away from Horrin using only his feet. They ran around like this for a few seconds until Kato managed to steal the rock away. Then it was Horrin's turn try and steal the rock away from Kato. Kato looked genuinly happy as he played his little game with Horrin. There was a brotherly bond between Kato and Horrin that had begun to form. From what Horrin told me, Kato could use a brother.   
  I walked over to the them silently, not waiting to disturb their game. I watched as they played, it felt as though I was a mother watching her kids get along. Horrin kept the rock away from Kato for a good minute or so before they stopped playing. I assumed that meant Horrin won. Once they stopped playing, the boys finally noticed me. They both walked over to me, out of breath and drenched in sweat. Who knew that it was possible to sweat as much as they did during the night.   
  "You boys had fun?" I asked with a smile on my face.   
  "I would've had more fun if Horrin wasn't so good at cheating." Kato teased. Horrin laughed at Kato's accusation.  
  "So umm...where do I put these." I asked Horrin, I was referring to my clothes.   
  "Don't worry I got that covered too." Horrin turned his attention to Kato."Lead the way." He instructed. Kato started to walk away from the village. Horrin followed. I took one last look at the starving villagers(I made a silent vow that I would fix time, not just for Korra or for Wan Shi Tong, but for anybody who was affected by the time change), and followed suit.   
  "Where are we going?" I asked. Horrin continued to walk, it was Kato who responded.   
  "Horrin said that we need transportation and I got transportation. We just need to go pick it up." Kato explained with a secretive grin on his face. I racked my brain for what Kato could've meant by he had transportation. We were more that 70 years in the past so it couldn't have been a car.   
  It had to be an animal of some sort. Sky bison was ruled out due to the fact the only living bison was trapped in an ice berg. The only animal of transportation I could think of was Naga but polar bear dogs only lived in the north and south poles. So that ruled out anything I could possibly think of. As I was trying to figure out what could the animal have been, I had lost focus on reality and ran straight into something hard. Kato and Horrin bursted out in laughter. I tried to glare at them angerly but I couldn't help but giggle. My pain was a little funny. I had bumped into a huge formation of rocks and stone that had a height difference of at least ten miles. On the ground in the center was a decent sized hole. It was an entrance to a cave. Instantly I knew what animal our transportation was.  
  Kato walked over to the entrance of the cave and stuck his head in the darkness. Kato used his mouth to make an arrangement of clicks and pops with his tongue. At first nothing happened. But then suddenenly there was a rumble in the ground beneath my feet. Then the sound of footstep echoed through the cave. In just a few seconds an animal appeared outside of the cave. Just like I had suspected, it was a badger mole. The badger mole's eyes were completly white due to the fact that it was blind. It's fur was beige and streaked with dark and light brown coloring that was lined up the badger mole's back. It's claws were a metallic silver that reflected of the moon light and they were sharpened to a point.  
  "This is how you ride in style." Kato bragged. He walked over to me and took my clothes from my grasp. He placed them just inside the cave.   
  "So where are we going first?" I asked. Horrin looked at me with a smug smile. Kato made a few clicks of the tongue and the badger mole lowered it's head. Kato propped himself up and sat himself at the base of the badger mole's neck. Horrin did the same and sat himself behind Kato.   
  "We're going to go find us a Beifong."   
   


	4. Surprise Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took so long but here's the first chapter! It's the first time we actually meet a character from ATLA!

I hopped on the badger moles back behind Horrin. Kato made a few clicks and pops with his tongue and the badger mole tapped one of it's paws. Suddenly the earth in front of us split in different directions. The splits created a hole wide enough for us to fit in it. The badger mole proceeded to walk down into the hole with us on its back, every time the badger mole moved its paw, a portion of dirt in front of us followed the it's direction. Creating an underground tunnel for us. I had almost gotten motion sickness from ridding underground with the badger mole. Every time the badger mole used its paws to bend an underground path clear enough to travel the feeling of vomiting arose higher and higher. It moved it's paw to the right, my body swayed. to the left. It moved it's paw to the left my body swayed to the right. My mind understood that the motion was necessary for the badger mole to bend a path but clearly my stomach didn't.  
  "Stop!" I shouted. My voice echoed through the narrow tunnel of dirt. The badger mole continued foward until Kato made a pop with it's tongue. It stopped instantly and I hopped of it's neck and ran behind it's tail. I bent over and waited for the vomit to make it's way out of my stomach. As I started to gag, I felt a hand rub my back. I lifted my head to see Horrin comforting me.   
  "You okay?" He asked curiously.   
  "Not really, it's weird I never had motion sickness before." At the mere mention of sickness I threw up. Horrin continued to rub my back until I was done.  
  "It's not motion sickness. Your body's finally reacting to the time travel. I mean you did travel back almost a hundred years. Your body's bound to be a little off for a while." Horrin explained. Once i felt the sickness pass, I stood up and faced Horrin.  
  "Okay let's try this again." I suggested. I followed Horrin back on to the badger mole's neck. Kato made a click and the badger mole started bending our way again.   
  "So is the tongue pop and clicks how you communicate?" I asked Kato trying to get my mind off of what had happened.  
  "Yeah! The badger mole is blind so I use a code I created with my tongue and bam! I can communicate with him!" Kato exasperated.   
  "Him?"   
  "Yeah the badger mole's a boy, I think? He likes being called Moru."  
  "He can communicate back?" I asked astound.   
  "Watch this!" Kato said proudly. He made a few clicks then a pop with his tongue. In the midst of bending, Moru actually responded with a few clicks and pop of the tongue it's self. Kato bursted into laughter.  
  "What's so funny?" Horrin asked confused.   
  "I asked Moru what he thought of Asami and he said his eyes may not work but his nose does."  
  "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked a little offended.  
  "He was trying to say you stink!" Kato laughed even harder. Horrin slowly turned his head back towards me. He could feel my eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.   
  "Sorry! I had to make you blend in with the poor." Horrin apologized. "Start here Kato!" Horrin directed Kato. Kato made one click with his tongue and Moru started bending a path diagonally up words. We started ascending upwards until we were topside once again.   
  The sky was a beautiful pinkish orange color. The moonlight fading as the sun lazily arose. Moru led us to some sort of a earth kingdom play ground. There were giant boulders laid across a field of sand and tall wooden crosses with torn and dirty rag dolls tied to them with a strong rope. Wooden planks surrounded the playground creating a barrier between us and the artificial sandbox. Some sort of crest was placed on the all the boulders and the heads of all the rag dolls. The crest was a golden circle. In the golden circle was a pig with angel type wings that were curled at the ends and was of the same gold color as the circle. The Beifong crest!   
  I looked at Horrin. His smile let me know who were picking up next. Toph. If i remembered correctly though, Aang and his friends had to sneak Toph out at night because her parents didn't want her going nowhere father than their backyard. Kato made few clicks of the tongue and Moru burried himself in the earth.  
  "Where's he going?" Horrin asked Kato.  
  "Oh I always hide Moru if I'm not using him. 'Cause you know, if a fire nation solider just happens to walk by-"  
  "You'd be sent to Ba Sing Se." I finished for him. Kato nodded. "So Horrin where's Toph? I figured she would've been living in a mansion or something noticeable. I can't see anything besides this sandbox." Kato bursted out laughing!  
  "I said she could have a house! Not a mansion!" Kato explained through his laughter. "Only people born into the fire nation can have mansions! You really don't know anything!" I ignored Kato's insult at the end.   
  "Come on let's go. Her house is just few minutes walk. We have some convincing to do." Horrin said. I knew exactly what he meant. If Toph's parents were anything like they were supposed be, they were over protective of their daughter and thought she was a fragile little blind girl who needed to be protected at all cost. If only they had known how powerful she really was.   
We started to walk towards the direction of the Beifong house but were stopped by a giant wall of earth that arose from the ground.  
  "Who are you and why are you going to my house?" A young female voice demanded. All three of us turned around and there she was. Toph! She was shorter than I expected, she was maybe up to my waist. Her black hair wasn't in the up do the history books depicted. It was actually cut short into a bob. The length was a little shorter than her shoulder. Toph was wearing a freshly washed white tank top with dark brown shorts. She had no shoes on, her bare feet being tickled by the wet grass. Toph's eyes were the same color as the badger mole's. No matter what happened in time, Toph was always meant to be blind.   
  "My name's Horrin, this is Kato, and this is Asami." Horrin introduced us all.   
  "Well that answers the first part. Now why are you going to my house? You guys going to try and kill me too? If you are, you should know I'm the greatest earthbender that ever lived!" Toph boasted as she attached her fists to her hips.   
  "That's what I asked you when I first met you too!" Kato shouted a little too excitedly at me. "Do people always assume you're going to kill them?"  
  "No Kato." I answered plainly. "Toph we're not here to kill you. We need your help."  
  "Is that right? And why should I help you, you guys look like poor earth village people." Toph said a little hashly.  
  "Because if you help us we can take you away from all this." I answered simply. Toph laughed hysterically.  
  "Take me away from where? I live on my own with nobody to tell me what to do! What could you offer me that could be any better than this?" I sensed something as Toph laughed. It was forced like she hiding something. Also when she spoke about being on her own, she sounded happy but there was an undertone of sadness.  
  "Boys could leave us alone for a second?" I asked kindly of the boys, Kato whined and complained about having nothing to do. "Horrin can you take to go find a rock so you guys can play your game?" Horrin nodded as he drug Kato away.   
  "Awe, princess wants some girl bonding time." Toph mocked me.  
  "Toph what happened to your parents?" I asked, intruding in on her personal business.  
  A wave of shock washed over Toph. Her arrogant attitude completely gone. Her smile faded into closed lips. Her fists removed themselves from her waist and hung by her side. I noticed something was wrong the minute Toph said that she lived on her own. At this age, before Unalaq messed up time, Toph was living with her parents. Somehow something must have happened to her parents. Toph may have been able to act tough and that whatever had happened to her parents hadn't affected her but I could tell she was depressed and scared under all the arrogance.  
  "What? Nothing happened to my parents! They're fine! Besides who do you think you are coming here and asking me stuff about my stuff like that? It's none of your business!" Toph lashed out. She tried to sound angry and offended but the way her words shook when she spoke that my suspicions had been confirmed.   
  "Toph you said that you lived on your own." I challenged.  
  "So? That doesnt mean anything I could've just moved out y'know."   
  "You're twelve." I said with a dead face.  
  "And how do you know that? I never told you my age!" Toph question, avoiding the more important subjuect at hand.   
  "If I explain to you how I know that will you stop lying to me and tell me what happened to your parents?" I traded for information. Toph seemed to have put some serious thought into my proposition.   
  "Fine." She conceded. "And I can tell when people are lying so don't try it princess."  
  "Okay, I'm from the future. An evil spirit used this tree in the spirit world called the tree of time to reverse time to before the Avatar was found and the war ended. You were a part of the group that helped stop the Fire Lord but the spirit who reversed time went further back in time than me. He was able to prevent the two kids who found the Avatar from ever being born. So all of time has changed from the future that was meant to be, that's why we need your help to reverse what the spirit did and put everything back to the way it was meant to be." I blurted out. I probably shouldn't have said so much. I forgot Toph was only a little girl and might not have been able to handle it all at once. She seemed to have pondered what I explained to her for a few seconds.  
  "Either you're telling the truth or you're a psychopath and a good liar."  
  "Toph, a deal's a deal."  
  "Okay! Miss Pushy Princess! If you must know, my parents didn't have enough money to pay the Fire Lord so he sent his soilders to take us away to Ba Sing Se, I told my parents I could protect them but they said that it didn't matter what happened to them as long as I was alright. So they told me to run and never look back. And that's what I did, I'm a coward." Toph said solemnly. I could see tears forming in Toph's blind eyes. I walked over to her and bent down on one knee. I placed my hand on her shoulder.   
  "Toph, you're not a coward. Nobody would ever expect a twelve year old to stand up and take down a group of fire nation soldiers by herself." I could see the tears disappear as I consoled Toph. "Would it help a little If I told you that if you come along with us and help fix time that your parents would be alright no matter what? Plus we'll probably have to fight soldiers along the way."  
  "Y'know for a princess, you sure can cheer a girl with the promise of violence!" Toph and I laughed together. "You got my help."  
  "Okay now lets go find the boys." I suggested.  
  "I can take care of that, if you're from the future than you must know I use my feet to see." Toph said as she stomped on the ground with her bare foot, a few moments passed before she spoke. "Well, looks like we'll get to fight sooner than you think."   
  "What? Why?" I asked confused.  
  "Because Kato and Horrin are surronded by soldiers right now."


	5. Unwelcomed Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!!!! I have a feeling you guys is gonna like this one!!!!! It's hella short but next chapter there's hella fights so it'll be longer. Ozai's Angels will be in it too so there's that to look forward too.

 "Are you sure?" I asked, trying to make sure before we started anything.  
  "As sure as I'm blind. Wait...something's happening." I stared at Toph intently. "One of them is drawing lines in the dirt. I think it's a message." It was probably Horrin, Kato didn't have the attention span to do something sneaky like Horrin did.  
  "L...e...t..u...s...g...o..." Toph repeated the message. Instantly the plan clicked in my head."  
  "It's a plan!" I said unnecessarily loud.  
  "Woah princess! Calm down, what's a plan?"  
  "The message! 'Let us go', Horrin's saying to let the fire soldiers take them to Ba Sing Se. It makes perfect sense!"  
  "How?" Toph asked confused.  
  "Well if the fire soldiers take the boys to Ba Sing Se, We'll have people on the inside. It'll make sneaking in easier. We'll be able to save your parents in no time!" I exclaimed.  
  "Wow. So you're a pushy smart princess. You're the whole package." Toph joked. "Now let's follow the soldiers.  
                
                ...

  We followed the soldiers to a small building-less village. It was much like Kato's chosen village but the people actually looked well fed. The fire soldiers roamed around the village, inspecting each villager one by one. I could see Kato and Horrin off to the side guarded by two soldiers. Their hands were tied together with some kind of thick rope. Toph and I were sitting next to a lit fire. The fire soldiers never saw us so it was easy for us to blend in. The fire soldiers continued to circle around the fires of the village.  
  One soldier stopped in front of a fire that was heating an older looking man. The soldier stuck out a hand towards the old villager. The villager hesitated before reaching into a fold in his raggedy outfit. I assumed it was a pocket. The older man pulled out a few gold coins and flashed them at the soldier. Without even saying thank you, the soldier snatched the coins from the man's hand. The man had paid the soldier protection money. A different soldier walked up to Toph and I but instantly left when he realized Toph was blind. The very same soldier walked over to a women who sat by herself by a fire.  
  They exchanged a few unheard words. A scared look appeared over the woman's face. The soldier grabbed her wrist and lifted her to her feet. That was when she screamed "no". Instantly everybody's head snapped to the source of the scream. All eyes were on the solider. Even the other soldiers were staring at him.  
  "I need this woman... for uhh... private questioning." The other soldiers nodded. Every single villager looked scared. A single look of fear washed over everybody. I looked at Toph and mouthed "we have to do something". She mouthed back "we'll be exposed". Before I could respond, a giant boulder flew through the air and collided with the man. Thankfully he let go of the woman before he did so she didn't fly back with him. I mouthed to Toph "thank you". She mouthed back "wasn't me".  
  A villager stood up and raised his hand. "I did it." The man confessed. Toph looked at me with a confused look on her face. She mouthed to me "he's lying". What reason did this man have to lie? As matter of fact, why would this man lie and get himself sent to Ba Sing Se for something he didn't do? I felt a pebble hit my backside. I snapped my head around to see who had thrown the pebble at me. I didn't see anything except trees and darkness. A few seconds later a dark figure leaned it's head out from behind a tree. I couldn't tell who the figure was due to the fact that they were wearing a mask. The mask was dark blue with dark gaping holes for eyes. Large over exaggerated white lines outlining certain features such as the eyes, forehead, and mouth. It's mouth was wide open revealing small perfectly square teeth except for the top incisors. The were thick, long, and curled outward at the ends.  
  There was no way. Horrin had said Zuko was in Ba Sing Se! There was no way the figure could've been the blue spirit! Zuko hadn't even become the blue spirit until Aang was out of the iceberg. So maybe in the screwed up timeline somebody else had taken Zuko's place as the blue spirit. Clearly an earthbender, because who else could've bended the boulder coming from the same direction? The new blue spirit placed a dark finger over my its false mouth. Signaling me to keep quiet. I turned my head around to Toph. She looked perplexed. I could tell she had seen the blue spirit as well.

                    ...

  We were somewhere in the middle of the forest, hidden behind trees. Toph and I were staring at the fire soldiers standing in front of some building hidden deep in the forest. They had taken Horrin and Kato inside. The building was made from grey bricks, its roof was a series of glass tiles that laid on top of the bricks in the form of a triangle. The very tip of the triangular roof had an opening about five inches wide. It made room for the beam of fire that shot out from inside the building, through the opening in the roof, and into the sky. Horrin slyly sent Toph a message that said "Airship". We assumed that the fire was signaling a fire nation airship to come pick them up and take them to Ba Sing Se. There were only two soldiers standing guard outside, one female one male.  
  "I have a plan," Toph whispered. "if I can get a guard over here can you knock them out?" I nodded in silence understanding her plan without her explanation. Toph nodded back. She reached above her and broke a branch off the tree. The sound the branch made when it snapped was enough to call the guards attention.  
  "Who's there?" The female guard called out. Toph snapped the branch she had, making another sound in response.  
  "Go check it out." The male guard ordered the female. The female grunted.  
  "Of course you would send the woman to go check you coward." She replied nastily. The woman began to walk our direction. It was dark enough that once she entered the forest, her fellow guard couldn't have been able to see her clearly. The minute the female guard entered the forest she caught sight of me. She lifted her arm, attempting to firebend but I grabbed the woman's wrist with one hand, stoping her move. I made a fist with my free hand, sticking my middle knuckle out slightly more then the rest. I lightly punched the woman in the side of her neck. Delivering enough pressure with my middle knuckle to knock her out. She fell to the ground instantly.  
  "You're a chi-blocker? How many surprises do you have princess?" Toph asked in amazement.  
  "More than you can count." I smiled at Toph as I began to undress the woman of her armor. Once I was almost done stripping the guard of her armor, I could see out the corner of my eye someone had been watching me and Toph from just a few feet away. I figured it was the male guard coming to check on his partner but when I looked to see who it was I couldn't believe my eyes.  
  "And what do you suppose you're doing?" said the Fire Princess herself, Azula.


	6. Rescue Mission Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry I know I said there was gonna be hella action in this one but I actually forgot I had to introduce a certain character so there will be violence in the next one I promise!

“I shall ask you once more! What do you suppose you’re doing?” Azula repeated. I had to think quickly. The scene did not look good at all. Toph was standing by the tree, a fire soldier was half stripped, and I was wearing the other half of her armor. The fire princess seemed to be getting impatient. Her abnormally huge gold Fire Royalty pin that was holding her up in a tight bun glistened with the rising sun reflecting its light off of it.   
“I was on guard with my fellow solider over there your majesty!” I said standing to a salute. “We heard a noise coming from this direction and I came to investigate. These two were hiding behind a tree and when I came in. They knocked me out for a few seconds. I awoke while this one was in the middle of taking my armor. I was able to knock her out swiftly just before you arrived my majesty.” I improvised the whole story. Azula circled around Toph.  
“You expect me to believe that one normal peasant and this blind delinquent were able to lure you into a trap? One of my soldiers? Seems like a lie to me.” Azula had a certain fierceness in her eyes, they screamed authority. I bent down to one knee and bowed my head.  
“Supreme ruler, this is the Beifong girl.” I confessed without meeting Azula’s eyes. I risked a look up to see what was going on. Toph gave me an incredulous look. I couldn’t tell if she was acting or if she really believed I was selling her out.   
“I see, that does make your story more plausible I suppose,” Azula shrugged her shoulders. “Finish putting you armor on and take the prisoners to the hut, the airship is here.” Azula ordered.   
“Yes your majesty.” I finished stripping the solider of her armor and lastily placed h the helment on, tucking my hair all the way into the helmet so the male guard would find it harder to recognize that I wasn’t his partner. Azula left with Toph while I struggled a little to pick up the limp body of the guard. I made sure to bury her head in my chest so the male guard wouldn’t see her face. I left the forest with the guard in hand, ready to rescue my friends alone. 

…

Metal. Just metal everywhere. The entire interior of the airship was metal. The doors, the floor, the walls, the entire structure was made out of metal. I wished Korra had been with me, she could metalbend everything and make everything easier. I had passed the female guard over to a group of guards. They took Toph and the guard down to the lower levels were they kept the prisoners. Just perfect. I would have to somehow sneak pass several fire soldiers and go down five levels just to make to where my friends were being held. I was determined, not only where they my friends, they were my only chance of returning everything back to the way it was.   
As I turned into a corridor, I saw five soldiers blocking my path to the stair case. Three were standing by a door and the other two were standing right by the staircase entrance laughing. I couldn’t sneak passed them because no matter how I walked, my new boots made an annoying clanking sound every time they collided with the metal floor. Fighting was out of the question because that would create too many problems and make too much sound. I took a few steps forward, trying to act like a normal Fire Soldier. I made it passed the first two fine but once I made it to the staircase entrance, one of the guards stopped me.  
“Hey we need a woman’s point of view here.” One guards said to me.  
“About?” I asked casually.  
“Do you girls like it when we come on aggressive or when we’re more romantic? I say aggressive but my two friends over here say romantic.”   
“It depends on the girl.” I say plainly. I tried to walk away but the guard grabbed my wrist with one hand and used his other to slam me into the nearest wall. If it wasn’t for the helmet, I could’ve seriously had a concession by how hard my head would’ve hit the metal wall. The guard held both my hands above my head and placed his head near my ear. “How do you like it?” He whispered into my ear trying to be seductive. His grip on hands were too strong so I couldn’t break hold of his grip.  
Instead I kneed him where all guys are sensitive. Instantly he let go and dropped to his knees. Then I kneed him in the forehead where his helmet didn’t cover. The man fell back and groaned in pain. I looked around, giving the other guards a strong look that asked if anybody else wanted to try me. They all averted their eyes and left me alone. I made my way down the stairs, my steam blowing away with every step down. I made it to the entrance to the next level and was greeted with another guard. From what I could see behind him, he was the only the guard I had to deal with.   
“What are you doing on this level?” He quizzed me.   
“I was sent to check up on the prisoners below us.” I replied. The guard didn’t look convinced.   
“Really, Princess Azula didn’t tell me anything about sending another guard down.” Before I could come up with an excuse the guard was hit in the back of the head a block of ice. The guard was out cold instantly and fell to the ground as the block of ice shattered against the floor. The culprit stood in plain view a few feet in front of me. The culprit was wearing an all-black skin tight suite and a mask. He had a leather satchel filled with water wrapped around his waist. My first reaction was the blue spirit again but the blue spirit was an earthbender. The figure was wearing the same mask except where the blue spirit’s mask was blue this mask was blood red and where the blue spirit’s was white, this mask was black.   
There was never mention of another spirit in the history books. So how could the timeline being changed have created a red spirit along with another blue spirit? The red spirit motioned for me to follow him, I wasn’t hesitant at first but who else could I have trusted. Plus the red spirit did knock out the guard for me. I walked over to the spirit and eyed him suspiciously. Before I would go anywhere with the red spirit, I had to be sure that I could trust him.  
“How do I know I can trust you?” I asked. The red spirit lifted his mask. His suite had covered his entire body and head but left his face exposed. His facial features looked slightly aged indicating he was in his early twenty’s.  
“You can trust me Asami.” The man said with a small smile.   
“Wait… how do you know my name? More importantly if you know me how come I don’t know you?” I asked taken aback.   
“My name’s not important, you can trust me because Horrin sent me.”


	7. Rescue Mission Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm kinda pissed because its not as long as I wanted it but it has all the action I promised and I don't know why but the last time and this time I used word and for some reason when I post in on here it doesn't add the indentations for the paragraphs or let me indent it so don't blame me for the way it looks!

Instantly I could tell that this man was to be trusted. Not only because the fact Horrin sent him but because something about this man was familiar. I knew that was impossible due to the fact that we were from completely different times yet, something about this man seemed so familiar. Maybe he was in a picture in one of the old history books? That didn’t seem possible though. Not only was his face familiar but his energy too. It was as if I had been around the man before. It was very strange. In the midst of my thoughts the man handed me a mess of beige rope.  
“Here tie this around my hands so and act like you’re taking me to the jail,” The man instructed as he turned around and placed his hands behind. “I’ll lead you the others.” I followed the red spirits instruction without question. Before we made our way down the basement I lowered the spirits mask before we started walking. As we were walking down the stairs I probed the spirit for information.   
“How do you know Horrin?” Was my first question.   
“He knew the blue spirit first,” Horrin’s voice was a little muffled by his mask. “Then they found me. Horrin told us all about you and what happened with you and Unalaq.” The red spirit being aware of the blue spirit answered my second question. We made it to the third floor. There were no guards on the third floor so we breezed down to the second floor.  
“Can you do anything besides waterbend?” I asked as we walked onto the second level. Before the red spirit could answer my question, a bright red light began flashing and a siren began to roar to life. Instantly it clicked in my head why.  
“We forgot to hide the guard!” I yelled over screaming annoyance. The red spirit nodded in agreement. Suddenly five Fire Soldiers ran down the stairs that we had come from and another five came running around a corner. Next thing we knew the siren and lights ceased their actions and the red spirit and I were completely surrounded. Our cover had been blown. I untied the red spirit and we were back to back, both of us facing our own group of soldiers.   
I took my helmet off and through it to the side, it would’ve only gotten in my way in a fight. As the helmet bounced off the metal floor and sent a ringing through my feet, the fire soldiers lifted their arms in typical firebending fashion. They were ready for a fight. Without speaking a word to each other, the re spirit and I charged our respective groups. I was greeted with a stream of fire. I easily ducked under the fire and continued running under it. Its heat instantly making me sweat. Once I made it to the fire soldier who was sending the fire my way, I stood up and delivered a mind blowing uppercut under the fire soldier’s chin. The fire stopped as the soldier lost consciousness and fell to the ground.   
One down, four were left. Two of the soldiers attacked me at once. They were too close to firebend so they resorted to a physical attack. Lucky for me, they weren’t aware that that was my specialty. One soldier swung a fist at my face and the other swung at my stomach. I jumped back dodging both their attacks. I extended my middle knuckles as they realized they hit air. I lightly hit three pressure points in one of the soldier’s side, immobilizing the right part of his upper body. Refusing to give up, the same soldier swung with his the hand that still had feeling. I gracefully twirled around his fist and hit the same pressure points on the opposite side of his body. Once his entire upper body was immobilized, it was easy to kick him in his chest and send him flying to the ground. Three soldiers were left.   
I punched a solider square in the nose as another tried to kick me in my ribs. I caught the foot with both my hands before it was even close to making contact with me. I threw the leg up wards sending the soldier to the ground. Rapidly I was on top of the soldier. I delivered one quick blow to the jaw, the soldier was out cold. Before I could move I felt a hand wrap itself in my hair. A soldier pulled me up by hair. I left the soldier no time to attack as I elbowed him in the nose sending blood rushing out of his nose. He unwillingly let my hair go as he stumbled back in pain. I kicked the soldier in the neck as he tried to recollect his thoughts. My attack sent the soldiers head flying into a nearby metal wall. Even I could feel the pain as the man’s head collided roughly with the wall. His helmet did nothing to cushion the contact.   
The soldier fell to the ground as I felt arms wrap around me from behind. It was the final soldier. I rooted my feet firmly into the ground, took a deep breath, and pushed us back using the force of my feet. The soldier was caught off guard when his back hit the wall behind us. His grip loosed enough from me to wiggle out of his unwelcomed embrace. When the man tried to attack, I hit a few pressure points in both his shoulders to render his arms useless. As the man used his shoulders to swing his arms around in a blind panic, I hit a pressure point in his neck and the final soldier had fallen. I turned around to see if the red spirit needed help but all his enemies were knocked out cold on the floor, literally.   
All five soldiers were on the ground passed out with blocks of ice encasing their upper body. To be honest, I was a little disappointed. It had been so long since I had done anything physical. I spent so much time in my office working on projects and running my company that I had forgotten what it was like to actually be a part of the action. The last time I really actually fought was with… Korra. When we fought the earth bandits. Suddenly I became a little depressed. The last time we were separated it was for three years. Hopefully three years didn’t pass before we saw each other again.   
“Nice job!” The red spirit congratulated me happily.   
“Thanks. Let’s go save my friends.” I suggested before I thought of Korra anymore. I couldn’t save her if I didn’t have a clear head.   
The red spirit and I made it to the basement with ease. No soldiers tried to stop us which was odd considering the fire soldiers knew we had been onboard. Just before we entered the lower level I felt a cool breeze. I stopped dead in my tracks and so did the red spirit.   
“Did you feel that?” He asked.  
“Yeah. Something’s not right? We’re on a fire ship, the lower levels are built for prisons and the furnaces where they burn their fuel. If anything we should be sweating uncontrollably right now.” Next thing we knew some unseen force pulled us into the basement. Our bodies actually flew through the air, our toes lightly grazing the floor. Instantly, in the center of the room and large iron furnaces burning with fire to our sides, we stopped flying in mid-air. Our bodies still slightly hovering above ground.   
Once we had stopped I knew what was happening. I could feel it in me. Somebody was inside my body. Whoever this person was, they were controlling me in way that had been illegal for several years in my time. It was strange, not being able to control my own movements. Having somebody else reach inside my body and take over was not a feeling I enjoyed. But nothing made sense. This was a time when water benders were scarce and solely lived in the northern tribe. How could one be aboard a fire nation ship and attacking us? If anything the water bender should be helping us. As matter of fact what was even more queer, I didn’t recall having a full moon so how could the invisible waterbender possibly bloodbend the red spirit and I to their will.  
Then an ancient lady stepped out from behind one of the furnaces at our sides. She had several feet of grey hair that was straight and free flowing. She was wearing a fire nation guard uniform. There were wrinkles that cracked her skin all over her face. They outlines the corner of her lips and eyes. As the women smiled I could see the wrinkles that creased her forehead and embedded themselves in her cheeks.   
“Hello my darlings.” The old crane greeted, a slight rasp to her voice. I recognized her from the history books. Katara fought her and described the women as deranged and as having a deeply rooted hatred for the fire nation. So why was the old waterbender Hama working with them.


End file.
